


Sometimes you just need a hug

by chatnoiristhebest5



Series: Multichapter [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, New York Special-inspired, Rain, Rewriting a canon scene, Some angst, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Behind him, he heard a clap of thunder, and something tugged at his heart painfully. Longing. For what, he wasn't sure, but it had to do with Marinette.-------------Or: What if the rain scene in the New York Special went differently?(AN: Don't read if you haven't watched the NY Special!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Multichapter [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	1. In the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo the New York Special left me with angsty scenes that my heart needed to rewrite, this happens to be one of them... Don't read if you haven't watched the special!

Adrien felt defeated and horrified. He'd just killed someone, who could blame him for feeling that way? Sure, the person had been an android, and sure, Ladybug brought her back, but that didn't mean everything was fine. It was horrifying, knowing what he'd done, what his powers had done when he got distracted for a second. Ladybug's words still stung, they left him with an ache in his heart. The very thing he was afraid of had happened, and even worse.

He knew he was being drenched by the rain, but he didn't care. He didn't care as the cold seeped into his skin, and he didn't care as started to shiver. His vision became blurry, and soon he wasn't sure if the wetness on his face was from the rain or his tears.

He stopped by the steps of the building he was staying in, looking up to find Marinette around ten feet away from him, her shoulders slumped. A car pulled up as their eyes met, and a door was opened. His father's voice told him to get in the car, that it wasn't safe to stay in New York. He moved to the car slowly, waiting, watching Marinette, hoping she'd say something.

Behind him, he heard a clap of thunder, and something tugged at his heart painfully. Longing. For what, he wasn't sure, but it had to do with Marinette. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again, looking down dejectedly. Why wasn't she saying anything? Didn't she want him to stay?

He glanced at the car, and with a forlorn sigh, he was about to make his way in. Then he felt a weight crash into his arms, knocking the breath out of his lungs. He looked down at Marinette, and wrapped his arms around her just as tightly as hers were wrapped around him.

Ah, this was what he had longed for. Someone's touch, someone's warm embrace. Something to tell him that it was all going to be ok. And for that someone to be Marinette, that was almost enough to make him feel good. 

"Don't go," she mumbled into his shirt. Tentative blue eyes met his, "Please, don't go."

"Adrien? What's going on? Get in the car now," came Gabriel Agreste's voice. Of course his father had to ruin the moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I wish I could've stayed with you for longer, but..." 

She nodded solemnly, "I get it."

Her arms slowly let go on him, and he reluctantly let go of her too. He glanced back at her dubiously, "I'll see you in Paris?"

She gave him a bright smile, "See you in Paris."

As he slid into his car and closed the door behind him, Adrien couldn't help but feel a little bit better. Yes, he wasn't Chat Noir, and yes, he did something horrible, but for some reason, sometimes hugs can make things better. He knew things weren't really better, but the comfort Marinette gave him, made him feel so warm, so loved. He was really lucky to have her.


	2. A Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she knew was that if her partner wasn't there, she wouldn't be able to do anything right. He was her rock, her anchor, the one who was there to catch her if she fell, the one to fix her mistakes, and the one she could always count on. But she hurt him, and he left.
> 
> \---  
> Or: What if the LadyNoir hug scene was a little different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wwwwhhhhaaaatttt??? I titled chapters for once in my life?? Yeah, I'm surprised too. Anyway, enjoy!

Adrien's mind was whirring. There was Uncanny Valley, in front of him, holding out his miraculous and saying that Ladybug needed his help. On top of that, she'd had him listen to a recording with Ladybug's voice saying she couldn't do it without him. 

He couldn't believe his lady still wanted his help. He thought she hated him, that she didn't trust anymore and that she never would. Did that mean there was still a chance to fix things? Did that mean that they were still partners?

He took the ring, slipping it on and smiling as Plagg grinned at him widely. His lady needed him, so he would go help her. Excited that his time as a superhero and by Ladybugs side wasn't over yet, he called out for transformation. Then Chat Noir slipped into the night.

* * *

Ladybug wasn't in the right headspace. Chat Noir was gone, that's all she knew. Aeon, who somehow knew her and Chat's identities said she would bring him back. How that was going to work, though, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that if her partner wasn't there, she wouldn't be able to do anything right. He was her rock, her anchor, the one who was there to catch her if she fell, the one to fix her mistakes, and the one she could always count on. But she hurt him, and he left.

She wished she could take the words that flew out if her mouth back as soon as she'd said them. She knew it was her fault to snapping at him, for saying something in the middle of a battle that completely through him off. If it wasn't for her, the older American heroes would've still trusted them. She could only hope that her Kitty would want to come back.

She was in an alley, trying to figure out what to do, but she couldn't think straight. She needed Chat beside her, flirting and making horrible puns, or even just there sitting quietly. The thought almost made her laugh, Chat was never quiet. Instead she looked down sadly, letting out a wistful sigh. She could almost hear his voice beside her, making some horrible joke to make her feel better. He was the best partner she could ask for, and she might've drove him off forever.

But then there he was, dropping down in the alley looking at her cautiously, tentatively, as though wondering if she really wanted him there. She acted on impulse, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him as close as she could to him. He was clearly surprised, but wrapped his arms around her just as tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here, I couldn't do this without you," she whispered, her voice breaking as a stray tear slipped down her cheek.

"I'm just glad you still wanted me back, even if I betrayed your trust," he mumbled, his ears flattening, probably thinking if the horrible words she'd spewed.

"I'm so sorry, kitty, I didn't mean it. I know you have a reason, and if you can't tell me it's probably for good reason, too. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it was unfair. I'm just so glad you're back."

He smiled at her softly, perking up slowly, "Of course." Then he gave her a signature smirk, "Now let's go kick some akuma butt!"

She laughed, so relieved and lucky to have him with her. She couldn't have ever asked for a better partner in the world. No one would be as great as her _chaton._


End file.
